It's About Damn Time
by bluidjake96
Summary: A month has passed since Asura's defeat and all of Death City and the DWMA is celebrating. Everybody is looking their best at the celebration including Maka and Soul. They both have something they want to get off their chests. How long is it going to take?


"Ugh this is so lame" Soul said, it was a month after the defeat of Asura and Death City was having a massive party. He sees Spirit over in the corner with Risa and Arisa from Chupa Cabra's. "Why does that loser always act like such an idiot," he thought. As soon as he thinks this he feels an excruciating pain in his head. He turns around and sees his partner Maka "what the hell was that for Maka?" "Sorry you were acting like a freaking perv undressing those two with your eyes." she said with a pained look in her eyes "Why doesn't he ever look at me like that, wait what on Earth am I thinking this is Soul I'm thinking about."

"What the hell are y-" Soul began to retort but when he saw Maka looking absolutely magnificent in her obsidian dress with short see through sleeves and that fanned out at her knees he became completely speechless he could not believe that this dazzling woman in front of him was his partner, the badass that he and their friends had taken down the kishin with. "Soul?" said Maka looking concerned. Soul snapped out of it and replied "ugh I think you gave me a damn concus-" "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO." Soul wasn't even able to finish his sentence before something had jumped onto his back and took him to the ground "Black Star you moron" Soul said ready to pound his friend into a bloody pulp. "Heh Soul you should be grateful you know as well as I do that a star as big as me has to shine and I felt generous and was wanting to share the spotlight with my best friend."

"Black Star you're such an idiot but I guess that's why we keep you around." Black Star, Maka and Soul all started laughing, then Tsubaki came over and grabbed Black Star saying that some of his fans were here wanting to hear him tell the story of him saving the world from the Kishin. "Well I suppose that is my duty as a star, come on Tsubaki we can re-enact the amazing battle." As they walked away Tsubaki gave Soul a slight wink, "what could that be about?" Soul wondered.

"Oh great," thought Maka "now he's checking out Tsubaki I should have known that he could never think I was pretty….than again I wonder what he was thinking when he zoned out and was just staring at me…..no I'm just imagining things." "Hey Maka" said Soul interupting her thoughts "do you want to dance?"

"What am I thinking she's just my partner this could never work I'm just going to ruin things so bad that our soul wavelengths will never be able to line up again, oh I know I'll just play it off as a joke..." before he could finish thinking Maka had grabbed his hand. He looked into her stunning green eyes, the eyes that normally are fierce in the heat of battle and he saw something else. The normal ferocity was still there but there was something else there a sweetness that he had never felt before, that brought butterflies to his stomach. They began to dance, it was a basic waltz but Soul had never felt so alive it was like when their souls had resonated for the first time and they used Witch Hunter, but at the same time it was different this was not a weapon of violence it was much softer yet much more powerful at the same time. He loved this feeling, he wishes to keep it with him all the time.

"I can't believe I just did that" Maka panicky thought, "I just grabbed his hand like that I wonder what he is thinking behind those striking scarlet eyes of his, he's probably making fun of me and my small body." She tried to run away but she just couldn't even if he was making fun of her this just felt to right, she could not imagine any place that could be even half as amazing as this place was right here next to Soul. They continued to dance and the music changed to a faster pace more swing-like, Maka and Soul both had the most lovely smiles on their faces, but on the inside both of them were terrified and wondering what the other one was thinking behind their smile. As they were dancing and the entire world was perfect they heard a crash and without warning Maka got covered in punch.

They look over and see Black Star by the food table laughing at Maka and Maka completely mortified runs away. Soul goes over and grabs Black Star by the collar "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT YOU ARE REALLY LUCKY YOU'RE MY FRIEND OR I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW." While Soul is yelling at Black Star Tsubaki grabs Black Star by the ear and drags him away, "wow, I've never seen Tsubaki like that." thought Soul "I would not want to be that moro- wait I've gotta find Maka." Soul runs all through the academy but can't find Maka anywhere, she isn't in any of the classrooms, the library, he even asked Lord Death if she was in the Death Room but he can not find her anywhere. He knows that there's only one more place to look so he goes up to the balcony on the roof overlooking all of Death City and he sees her there his beautiful friend, she's sitting on the ground crying Soul goes over and puts his arm around her and comforts her " hey come on Maka we've defeated literal demons and you're crying over some punch on your dress?"

Without any warning Maka starts hitting Soul "YOU IDIOT" she screamed "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M CRYING ABOUT, I'M CRYING CAUSE MY STUPID HEAD GOT FEELINGS FOR YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS STARE AT TSUBAKI AND THOSE TWO SLUTS WITH MY DAD." Maka can't handle it anymore and just breaks down "Maka that's not true frankly when I first saw you tonight I truly saw how you are the most beautiful girl in the world." said Soul. "Do you really mean that?" pleaded Maka

"Maka look into my soul" Maka closed her eyes and focused on his soul she had seen it many times before but this time it was different it had changed somehow it almost looked like it had changed to look like her soul. "See Maka I'm not lying, I love you Maka Albarn" Soul could not take it anymore he looked at his gorgeous partner and he kissed her. It was the best feeling that he had ever experienced in his life her lips felt soft against his own their soul wavelengths were more in sync than they had ever been. "Oh my God" thought Maka "I can't believe this is happening" Soul had suddenly kissed her and her entire world melted away she did not need to worry about witches or fighting evil all that mattered was her being here with the man that she loved.

After what had felt like both an eternity and a moment, they parted lips and looked at each other, suddenly they hear someone laughing and look up and see Black Star and Tsubaki "well Black Star it looks like our plan worked perfectly" said Tsubaki "Hell yeah it did Tsubaki and it's about damn time to, I didn't want to have to awaken another kishin" Maka and Soul were just staring at their two friends unsure what to say when suddenly they felt the academy shake and they look down and see a witch attacking Death City. Maka and Soul look at each other "Soul" said Maka "are you up for this?" "Ha aren't I always. Let's go" said Soul. Soul transforms into his weapon form and Maka grabs him and his handle feels warmer, more familiar somehow. "Huh" thought Maka "so this is the power of love"


End file.
